kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gioku
Talk Page! hello im kirby2390 this is another page of kirby one thing everyone talk spanish hear bye. http://es.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Kirbypedia Kirby2390 22:29, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for transparentizing artworks. I meant to do it, but I lost interest. Please continue to do so as contribute to the Kirby Wiki cause. Happy holidays! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 03:06, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ummm yeah sorry about that this is my first time.....umm can i just add regular pics without creating a new page? Sdrac44 (talk) 19:31, December 24, 2013 (UTC)Sdrac44 Deletion task Hey could ya help me? I saw that ya put up that participaiting for deletion on that stupid Hypernova page, but I don't really know howta, ya know vote or whatever it is. I do want it deleted... Just tell me how to it, would ya be kind. Waddlekirby Sweep, sweep. Oh..Well thanks. Thanks! Hi! Thank you for fixing the Two Face page. My internet was being strange...kept saying something about a "Guru Meditation". If it wasn't so buggy I would've fixed it myself. Thank you again! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine!]] 04:22, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Right-Hand Man Listen, about tomorrow... There's gonna be a huge article rush since KTD comes out in Japan then. I'll most likely be away for most if not all of the day, so could you, uh, act as quality control? If they're gonna make articles based off vague YouTube videos of an untranslated game, they should at least be proper... or deleted and recreated, as the case may be. Are you up for this task? NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:40, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Oh yeah, certainly! Tomorrow's Saturday, I'm not doing anything else! ...I'll just leave an extra tab open with the wiki and kinda keep an eye on things. I can mark pages as candidates for deletion, but I lack the power to actually delete pages, though. But I'll do my best to hold down the fort for you! --Giokutalkuser 00:56, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::You'll make a fine admin someday. Someday soon, I get the feeling. =] Just curious, do you have the Rollback ability? If not, just make your case here and I'm sure things will come together. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 01:26, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Hahaha, thank you! ...and yes, I am a rollbacker. ...I've actually been making some use of that power recently, haha. I expect it will probably come in handy tomorrow. ;) :::And again, I will do my best! --Giokutalkuser 01:46, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh, it's fine! Really? Eh, I thought your description was better than mine...however, as I'm sure you know there is another editing conflict between you and Kirpow. I'm sure you've already resolved it by the time you read this message, however. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 02:26, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Woah, hey, don't blame yourself on that one. You took the chance of adding a boatload of content to the page...and it was either that or just wait (for who knows how long) for someone else to do it. Just goes to show that you have initiative to take action, which isn't necessarily a bad thing! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 02:30, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Making a template I'm currently creating a template similar to the Derivativename template. It's for characters or items that were never named outside of files and ROM data -- Prism Shield is one example. It will be called Template:Filename. Each template comes with its own category, like Category:Articles with derivative titles . I'm thinking of grouping the Filename articles and Derivativename articles into one category: The aforementioned Category:Articles with derivative titles. After all, we do derive the article names in both cases, be it from Japanese or disk data. What do you think? NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:08, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds great to me! I'm willing to help get it on pages that need it, too, if you want! :But yeah, that sounds like an awesome idea! Oh, and I think this picture would work really well for it: :Oh, and on a side note, have you had a chance to look at my progress on the sprites template? I'd really like to hear your thoughts on it!-- Giokutalkuser 00:16, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I considered using that image, but I think I'll go with the KSS version. Good work with the sprite template, by the way. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:29, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you so much! I worked for many, many hours on that, haha. I'm very glad you like it! ...I've hit a bit of a roadblock with getting it to be collapsible, but I think I can figure it out. :::I just took a look at the template, and I'd have to say that the green font you chose is a little hard on the eyes... maybe a cooler green would work better? Maybe something like this?-- Giokutalkuser 00:41, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::I don't quite like the cool shade as much, since the lighter green simply screams technology. But if it makes things better for other users, I'm willing to sacrifice. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:48, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::I think the cooler color still has the MS-DOS feel to it! And it definitely looks much nicer with that color, too; much easier to read. I noticed the issection version still has the brighter color; I was gonna fix it but after looking around in the source I didn't find anything wrong, though... I'm not sure why it's still the bright green; there's nothing telling it to be that color anymore... huh. -- Giokutalkuser 01:29, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, technology is weird that way. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 01:49, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I'm thinking it's like when replacing an image, and it takes awhile to catch up? ...we'll see, I guess. -- Giokutalkuser 02:03, January 17, 2014 (UTC) A new category What should we do with the Filename enemies? Should we create a category called "Tough Enemies" or "Durable Enemies"? These are for enemies that can only be defeated using Super Abilities and Hypernova. Gosh, what should we call it? NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:23, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe something along the lines of "Enemies that can only be defeated with Special Abilities"? That's a bit long, but it conveys more of what it means... I'd just call it "Super Ability Enemies" or something like that, but Hypernova's not necessarily a Super Ability... -- Giokutalkuser 00:29, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::"Super Ability Enemies" sounds like enemies who hold Super Abilities... Hmmm... Perhaps I'll contact EmptyStar about it, too. We'll see what he has to say. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:42, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I thought it sounded like that, too... it's kinda tricky, definitely. -- Giokutalkuser 00:46, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::Super enemies. Special enemies. Hyper enemies. Section enemies, as in can only be defeated in certain sections. Ultra enemies. Rare enemies, raremies. Kirpow (talk) 00:59, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Screenshot Bonanza! Nice work uploading those KA ability screenshots! Pray tell, are you taking them yourself with an emulator? Or are you retrieving them from a website? If it's the latter, might I have a link to the site? Thanks, and keep up the good work. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 21:56, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm collecting them myself! I noticed all those pages were missing screenshots from Kirby's Adventure; so I decided I'd go get 'em. I'm an old hand at Kirby's Adventure by now, so I can just rip through the game pretty fast, haha. Beat the first world in about two minutes! ...at first I was just gonna get one for Backdrop, but then I realized there were others missing, too; so I'm just playing through the game collecting the ones that are missing. -- Giokutalkuser 22:03, January 24, 2014 (UTC)